Tattoo
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: COMPLETE! Reborn finds out Tsuna gets a tattoo and refuses to show it. Cue a Hitman on a mission to find it and Tsuna refusing to help. R27 mention of 8059.


This was a challenge to my wife, Chronos Mephistopheles, to practice writing crack. I promised I'd write one as well, based off the same picture, and we'd post 'em. I hope you guys will go read hers after you read mine, I love hers, haha.

**Title—**Tattoo**  
>Author—<strong>Tysonkaiexperiment**  
>Fandom—<strong>Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**  
>Challenge—<strong>Challenge to Chronos Mephistopheles**  
>CouplingsCharacters—**R27 (Reborn/Tsuna) and a mention of 8059 (Yamamoto/Gokudera)**  
>WarningsRating—**M for a bit of nakedness/perversion**  
>Summary<strong>—COMPLETE! Reborn finds out Tsuna gets a tattoo and refuses to show it. Cue a Hitman on a mission to find it and Tsuna refusing to help. R27 mention of 8059.**  
>Notes<strong>—Randomly in the future fic, don't even ask, I don't even know.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>—I own nothing. Don't forget that.

* * *

><p><strong>Tattoo<strong>

* * *

><p>"Nnnnfghhhhhaaa…"<p>

"That's not a real word." Reborn chuckled, lips prying Tsuna's open before delving into the warmth inside. The bed creaked as he loomed over the smaller man, unafraid as brunet eyes glared up at him heatedly.

"Shut—shut up…"

Reborn pulled back and licked his lips appreciatively, onyx eyes narrowed pleasantly and lips smirking as he watched the expressions flash across his lovers face, "Where is it, dame-Tsuna?"

"It's not that important." Tsuna murmured, cheeks flushing as the Vongola boss finally met his eyes.

But Reborn would never accept that, and the brunet knew it. And it was true; the man began his decent downward, lips trailing over his chin and neck, finally coming to nibble over his collarbone. "_Where_, Tsuna?"

"I have a meeting in ten minutes." The smaller replied, flinching as Reborn's lips trailed across his chest.

"Plenty of time." The black-haired man replied, teeth nipping across Tsuna's taunt stomach. Leaning back, Reborn surveyed his work, practically purring with glee as he noticed bright pink circles littering the other man's skin. His eyes roamed appreciatively over the lithe body, smirk disappearing when he noticed he could not see what he'd been looking for all along.

That dammed _tattoo_.

Gokudera had been on-edge the entire evening, he even allowed Yamamoto to get away with kissing him squarely on the mouth in front of the others. Of course, the after-effect was him shoving his palm up his boyfriend's nose, but the swordsman had still gotten away with it nonetheless. When Reborn had approached the silver-haired man for a mission report, Gokudera had practically been in tears.

So it was of no surprise when the man cried out how his precious Juudaime had been down in the city getting himself a _tattoo_ of all things. The look on Reborn's face was something akin to being smacked in the face with a fish and then witnessing Hibari in a school girl outfit.

It was disturbing, to say the least.

Reborn's surprised aura radiated off him in waves, the black-haired man grabbed his smaller lover by the wrist and all-but-yanked him down the hallway toward Tsuna's room. Even with the brunet man shouting out it'd been temporary, and he'd wanted to do it to feel the full effect of summer like when he was in Japan, Reborn still tugged. The Hitman hadn't been listening.

He'd shoved him into the man's room and practically threw him on the bed, locking the door for the quickest of moments before tackling and ravishing the brunet.

He was determined to _find_ that thing.

"I'm telling you it's fine!" The brunet cried, cheeks bright red as Reborn's hands pulled down his pants and boxers in one go as if he were removing a shirt at the beach. Figuratively speaking, he shouldn't have been surprised with how long he and Reborn had been in a relationship (going on four years, thank you for asking), but Tsuna still squealed as the fabric went across his backside.

Licking his lips, Reborn tapped the inside of Tsuna's thigh quietly, gently rubbing circles as he watched his love wither beneath him.

"It's not anywhere near… _little Tsuna_…"

"Why would I put it there?" The brunet screeched, failing to cover himself when Reborn began smacking his hands away, "You're the only one who's seen me like this anyways!"

Clicking his tongue, Reborn smirked, "I better be, idiot."

Grabbing his clothes back from his boyfriend's hands, Tsuna glared at the black haired man, "Why can't you just take no for an answer?"

"And if it's not in a bad place, why are you so worried about hiding it?" Curiosity shot across Reborn's eyes before the man grinned wickedly, "Unless it's on your ass?"

"No!" The brunet shot back, arms outward to avoid Reborn's long arms as he tried to flip the smaller over. "You really want to see it? Fine!"

He removed his shirt quickly and showed the man his pale shoulder, the once-cream white skin now showing five long lines of bright green grass grouped together. Three were curled while a simple purple flower sprouted from the other two. The bright tattoo only took up a few inches of his skin, practically un-noticeable under his white dress shirt.

"This?" Reborn laughed, almost doubling over as he brushed his finger along the edge of it. The tattoo hadn't smeared; it was rather well-detailed for a temporary one. "This is what you were struggling over?"

"It was a surprise!" The brunet yelled out, cheeks flushing as he began to get his shirt back on, "I wanted to have fun and surprise some people when we go to the beach! I promised Kyoko-chan and Haru that we'd all have one, and they've gotten theirs before they flew back from Japan!"

Reborn continued to smirk and sink back into Tsuna's white pillows as he closed his eyes; humming in enjoyment as he could feel the brunet's eyes rake over his body.

"You do realize you're exactly eight minutes late for your meeting?"

"Hiiiiiie!" The man cried, running towards his door while attempting to get his pants and boxers back on and not trip.

Quietly, Reborn slid one eye open and ran it appreciatively over Tsuna's naked backside.

Maybe he should get Kyoko and Haru to suggest things like that more often.

* * *

><p>So uhm... review please...? And then go read Chronos Mephistopheles because hers is awesome as well.<p> 


End file.
